thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Satan's Mothers
The Satan's Mothers MC '(Motercycle Club) are a fictional New York City motorcycle gang in 1979. One of the heaviest sets in New York, they are a ruthless gang who deal in weapons (including knives) and drugs (including Flash). They won't let anyone mess with their rep and never hesitate to kill anyone who tries to cross them. Description The Satan's Mothers Motorcycle Club (SMMC), commonly known as simply the Satan's Mothers or the Mothers, are an outlaw motorcycle gang from Sheepshead Bay. They are one of the toughest and most powerful gangs in all of New York City, and are led by Tiny and Spider. All of their members are White and have the typical biker appearance; Most members sport long hair and/or beards and tattoos, and all members wear black leather vests with their logo (Satan's face, sandwiched between the top rocker, reading "Satan's", and bottom rocker, reading "Mothers") on the back. Their vests also have the letters "MC" on the back. History They are responsible for much of the illegal drug and weapon distribution throughout Brooklyn and New Jersey; When conducting business deals with civilians and other gangs, they prefer no surprises or last minute changes and are quite easy to irritate. Members *Goober (Soldier) *Kevin K (Soldier) *Spice (Soldier) *Spider (Former Co-Warlord) *Ted (Soldier) *Tiny (Warlord, Former Co-Warlord) In The Film Though not directly encountered during the film, the Satan's Mothers can be seen in the conclave during the meeting, along with every other gang that was invited. In The Game The Satan's Mothers make an appearance in ''Flashback A: Roots (set in 1978) where they were to buy some drugs from The Destroyers. When Virgil doesn't show, Cleon and Vermin unknowingly give The Satan's Mothers fake drugs, which infuriates the biker gang, and they immediately attempt to kill Cleon and Vermin, forcing the pair to fight for their lives while also searching for a way out of the warehouse they took refuge in. Spider and Tiny eventually fight against Cleon and Vermin, but they get wrecked in the ensuing brawl. It is soon revealed that Cleon and Vermin were purposely given fake drugs, as Virgil believed the Satan's Mothers would kill Cleon and Vermin for attempting to hustle them. Spider and Tiny apparenty survived the fight, as they are mentioned a few times on the radio in 1979. They next appear in Bonus Objective: Coney Island, where they try to start trouble in West Coney, only to get wrecked. Their exact motive for trying to invade The Warriors' turf is unknown, but it's possible Spider and Tiny somehow found out that Cleon and Vermin started up their own gang, and decided to attempt to take revenge for the bad drug deal from a year earlier. They appear at the big meeting in Desperate Dudes. The Satan's Mothers can also be seen a few instances in ''No Permits, No Parley. '''After the big fight with the Orphans and the Warriors are split up, Swan and Snow first rescue Cochise from the cops. Next to Cochise are the cops fighting two Satan's Mothers. Fox, the next Warrior to be rescued, has been wrecked just next to a dark area. Once you approach Fox's body, heal him. A group of three Satan's Mothers will appear out of the dark area, who presumably wrecked Fox beforehand. They can also be seen fleeing from cops in other scenes of the level. Appearance ''Flashback A: Roots Bonus Objective: Coney Island Mission 14: Desperate Dudes (Intro Only) Mission 15: No Permits, No Parley Trivia *They are loosely based on the real life motorcycle club 'The Hells Angels'. *Despite being one of the heaviest sets in the city, their health drains fairly quickly. However, they can be real hard hitters if they land a good combo on you, especially with the planks they specialize in. Gallery The Satan's Mothers.png|Intro Satans Mothers.gif|Logo ﻿ Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs